Tsukune and Moka's love story
by RedtheWolf2
Summary: It starts two years since the huge battle with Alucard and the gang finally graduates. Tsukune pops the question to the girl he loves and their lives really start.
1. Chapter 1 Graduation and Proposal

Rosario Vampire Fan Fiction

**_I do not own any of the characters or Rosario Vampire itself. If I did, Moka and Tsukune would've kissed much earlier than they did._**

**Hi! My name is RedtheWolf2 and I've decided to do a Rosario Vampire fan fiction with the MokaXTsukune couple as the focus. I got the idea when reading some other stories and decided that "why not do my own and write with plot twists I have in mind?" Anyways, I hope you like this story. R&R please.**

Chapter 1:

Moka sighs with relief as the day of graduation finally arrived. A couple years ago was when her and her friends fought Alcuard and destroyed him permanently and made sure no clones were made like last time when her mother sealed away the vampire with the other two Dark Lords. Ever since that battle, her beloved Tsukune has become a full-fledged vampire with his own rosary that only she can pull off like how only he could pull off hers before it was destroyed that day along with the outer Moka's death. It pained her and the group of the loss but they had to move on though the memory will live on. Anyways Tsukune's appearance changed when he became a full vampire instead of human he once was. In fact he became even hotter from silver hair that stayed even in his human form but those brown eyes, the brown eyes that captivated even the silver haired vampress, stayed. Throughout the next two years from that day, Moka dated him after confessing that she loved him like he loves her. It pained the other girls of the harem but they all accepted that it wasn't them but they were happy for us. She looked herself in the mirror of her dorm room which will be the final day, sighing. She wished that her outer self is still alive and in her place right now but she'll never be able to do that. Moka grabbed her cap and placed it on her head before hurrying outside to join her friends and *ahem* boyfriend outside. "There you are Moka! We're almost late! We need to hurry before they start the speeches and giving out diplomas!" Kurmuru shouted before running off. Mizore and Yurkari followed closely behind while Moka and Tsukune walked a little slower hand in hand. The group made it in time as the speech was ending and names were being called.

TIME SKIP THROUGH THE REST OF GRADUATION AND TO A PARTY FOR TSUKUNE AND HIS FRIENDS (WHICH INCLUDES GIN)

"Hey Moka! Can I speak to you alone?" he asked the silver haired woman before leading her to a private room. The young man has been planning on proposing to Moka but he first had to earn that right by fighting Issa which surprisingly he did that no problem. He guessed it helped with being a vampire with Shinos blood. "Sure Tsukune, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked once they were alone and away from the group. Her red eyes study her boyfriend, wondering to what he is about to ask her. "Moka Akashiya, I loved you from the beginning. I loved both personalities and I made sure you were aware of that even if you showed no interest. You saved me many times during freshman year and a little during sophomore year but when I became a full blown vampire, I wanted to fight for you, protect you even when knowing that you can handle yourself. You helped me become stronger and thus I fell in love much more than I ever did before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Moka and I hope you'll accept this." He said softly, falling to one knee and opened a small velvet box with a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. "Moka, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" The silver haired young woman dropped her jaw in surprise, staring at him. Moka didn't know what to say as tears welled up in her blood red eyes other than one word that will send Tsukune jumping for joy. "Yes…" The ring was slid onto Moka's ring finger and lips were met in a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes. When Tsukune pulled away for a breath of air, he wore a large grin. "Thank you for accepting my proposal. Now let's get back to the party before Gin hunts us down while trying to get pictures of you" he murmured, taking his fiancé's hand and started walking back to the group. Automatically Yurkari noticed something a little different about Moka and studied her until she noticed something shining on her vampire friend's finger as well as a light blush on her pale cheeks. "Moka? What's the blush for and what's on your finger?" the young genius witch asked. Moka didn't answer for she wasn't sure how to so Tsukune answered instead. "We're engaged." He told their group of friends with a large grin. Kurmuru fainted out of shock, Mizore practically froze herself, the two witches squealed with excitement, and Gin, well… he was happy for the couple but at the same time pissed off. "Really!? You guys are going to have a wedding? Can I be the maid of honor?" Yukari asked, squealing. "You'd have to have more of a chest than that" Kurmuru remarked, waking up from her faint and heard the young witch's question. "Why you! Yours can't even fit in any bridesmaid dress because your need a crane to keep them up!" And with that the two fought like always when it came to that. Funny thing is Yukari's breasts grew in quite nicely in the last two years, not too big, not too small. Tsukune and Moka sweat dropped, shaking their heads at the fighting girls. "Actually I want Ruby to be the maid of honor and the rest of you being my bridesmaids." Moka said, finally getting over herself and spoke which got all of the girls' attention. "Hey Tsukune, what about me?" The perverted werewolf asked the groom to be. "You're not the best man. I've already asked Fangfang to be that so he doesn't bug me about it." He said, shaking his head slightly. Gin growled, attempting to punch Tsukune but it was easily caught and threw it back. "Come on Moka, we better tell your little sister, Kokoa before she tries to kill us if she finds out on her own" he said, taking his girlf-, no his _fiancé's, _hand and hurried out of the room. Frankly both he and Moka wanted to avoid telling the young girl around Yurkari's age about the engagement. It didn't take long to find the pigtail vampire for she was already searching for Moka, still trying to beat her like she has since she was little. "Ah ha! There you are Big sister!" she shouted and ran towards the couple with Koko in a shape of a huge spikey bat hurdling towards them. While she was attacking them, Kokoa didn't think that both Moka and Tsukune caught it at the same time. While the young girl was cursing herself for failing yet again, her ears picked up the word "engaged". Of course she wasn't happy due to knowing who her beloved big sister is engaged to.

A snarl escaped her before changing Koko into a sword and attacked Tsukune, wanting to kill him for even thinking about such a thing with Moka. Tsukune blocked each attack with such ease which only made Kokoa much more annoyed and kept up with the attacks for a little while longer until Tsukune got tired of doing this and kicked Kokoa away which pretty much sent her flying and funny thing is Tsukune wasn't even using 10% of his power. "Let's get going and pack up. Now we need to tell my family of our engagement before we find a place to stay in the human world." He said before taking Moka's hand once again, running straight to the bus stop which just happened to be there already with the same old bus driver that brought the former human to Yokai Academy in the first place and started his whole journey. Like usual, the bus went through a dimensional portal that separates the monster world from the human one even though humans know about monsters now after that battle two years ago. Surprisingly after learning that not all monsters are bad, the humans accepted the monsters. Tsukune grins, excited to tell his family about his engagement to Moka since his mother in particular loves her and actually wanted her as a daughter in law anyways. The always creepy busdriver was nice enough to drop off the couple in front of the Aono household. The young man walked to the front door and pulled out the house key, unlocking the door and walked inside. "Mom! I'm home! And I brought Moka with me!" he called out as he and Moka slid off their shoes, stepping inside.

His mother was in the kitchen, drying dishes when she heard her only son's voice from the front of the house and managed to not drop the glass in her hand before hurrying towards her son, tackling him into a hug. "Tsukune! You're home! I'm so proud that you graduated from school and found a place where you belong" She said happily, squeezing him tightly enough where it falters his breathing. "Mom…. Too tight…. Can't breathe…." He choked out. Moka started laughing softly as Mrs. Aono pulled away. "Sorry honey. I'm just so happy to see you. It's still hard to believe that there are monsters in this world and you've became one of them thanks to this lovely young lady here." She smiles, looking between him and Moka. "Mom. We have news to tell you." The vampire said once he was finally able to breathe properly. "What is it?"  
"Well Moka and I are engaged. Right Moka?" The silver haired vampress nodded, holding out the ring for her to see. His mother gasped before giving another death grip of a hug to Tsukune. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two! I wish you the best wishes of your marriage" she smiles. "Thanks Mom…. Can you let go please? I can't breathe." He wheezed before getting his breath again when she let go. He felt relieved that everyone was so accepting, even Moka's father who he had to fight just to get his blessing.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

Rosario Vampire Fan Fiction

**_I do not own any of the characters or Rosario Vampire itself. If I did, Akasha/outer Moka would've been saved in the last battle._**

**R&R please.**

Chapter 2:

It's been several months since the announcement of the engagement between Moka and Tsukune. The harem has been helping with the planning of the big day though on some days, it's just too much. Mizore wants the couple to have their wedding at her village while Kurmuru wants to have it at a beach just so she can wear a beachy type dress. Yurkai and Ruby prefer to go where ever Moka wanted since they knew it was her wedding instead of their own. While most of the group wanted different things that clash together, ultimately its Moka's choice. Personally the silver haired vampress wants her big day at the family castle because 1) her father will be there for sure and 2) he won't kill Tsukune for not having the wedding with him. After all those months of planning and fighting about what flowers or what the theme is, the big day is finally here. Moka was staring at herself in the mirror, studying the wedding dress she picked out. It was a strapless white gown with lace on the skirt which goes down to about her feet. It wasn't a mermaid type or a ballgown but one that is fitted and flowy and the veil has lacing on the edges. The bouquet consists of pink roses and red lilies. Moka turned to her best friends who are in the room with her. It was easy to tell that the normally calm (and irritated) vampress was extremely nervous. "Moka! Calm down! You'll do great. You're about to marry the greatest and the most perfect man on Earth and spend the rest of your life with him." Yurkai said a little loudly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder in hopes to calm her down long enough to hear some sort of reason.

"I can't help it! This is going to be the biggest day of my life and I'm scared that something will go wrong or someone tries to attack and interrupt the wedding before Tsukune and I can be married." Well that's interesting, it's rare to hear Moka sound nervous and even a little scared like this. "You'll do fine. Anyways if someone were to try to attack, we'll be here to keep them busy until the ring exchange. You can count on us to see this wedding through" Kurmuru grins. The clock starts to strike to indicate that its 11 o'clock, meaning Moka should get going. She took her place outside the door where Issa was waiting to escort his daughter to the young man he once hated. The organ music started playing and the doors open to show the long hall decorated for the wedding. Blood red carpet was on the floor leading to the alter down the aisle with red and white ribbons throughout the place. The music plays 'Here Comes the Bride' as Moka and Issa walked down the aisle towards the waiting groom at the end who was grinning. The moment they were within reach of each other, Tsukune took his soon to be wife's hands and faced the priest. Neither vampire was listening a whole lot since they were lost in each other's gaze. When it was time for the vows, they both snapped out of the trance long enough to speak.

"Moka Akashiya, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day like a dream come true. For today, Moka, you as my joy become my crown. I thank our friends and family for the honor of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Moka, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me." His words ring true as he told them to the love of his life that stood in front of him.

Moka's smile was radiant as it was her turn to speak her vows. "Tsukune, I love you and I know you love me. It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me, and in confidence I will submit myself unto your headship. Therefore, Tsukune, I pledge to you my life as a faithful and loving wife. Today, I give myself to you for all eternity."

All that attended the wedding on this day 'awed' at the couple's vows and a few even cried. "On this joyous day, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest's voice ran out as Tsukune leaned in for their first kiss as a married couple. Unfortunately a rather loud crash at the castle door stopped them before their lips could meet. Kokoa still couldn't accept the fact that her strong, older sister was marrying (in her opinion that hasn't changed even after becoming a vampire) a weakling.

"Moka… Don't you dare kiss him! He doesn't deserve you!" the young girl hissed as she closed in for attack in hopes to get rid of Tsukune. Unfortunately for her, she failed again when the married couple attacked at the same time with Moka's signature kick, sending her through the castle ceiling. Once they were sure of Kokoa being gone, both Moka and Tsukune leaned in for that first kiss as a married couple. Their honeymoon took place in London, Paris for about two weeks and a few…. Erm…. Special nights happened during that time that will lead to a whole new journey for Moka and Tsukune.

**_Hi Red here! I hope you like this fan fiction so far. I'm glad I've decided to do Rosario Vampire because after so long in the manga, Moka and Tsukune finally kissed and there's only one chapter left before it's over… It sucks (no pun intended) that its almost over but at the same time I'm glad. Anyways, I hope this fanfiction will become very popular and read by many people. Please do let me know how I'm doing and if you have any ideas for future chapters, PM me._**


End file.
